Harrowing skins/Death Sworn
Lore At the behest of Death itself, the souls of fallen warriors return to the plane of the living to claim even more souls for the Underworld. They are Death Sworn. ;Death Sworn * * * * * * * History A Fireside Frightener Trivia General= * Harrowing event skins were also released along side Academy, Cops and Robbers, Definitely Not, Demonic, and Sugar Rush themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Harrowing theme into their own separate thematics. * These skins are members of the Death Sworn, a cult of the Harrowing who believes in a future in which the living kneel before the dead. * was hanged for preaching his vision of a world where the living knelt before the dead. He returned as Death Sworn. * and were skilled assassins who became Death Sworn willingly. * was a martial arts student claimed by the Underworld. * subjugates spirits who refuse to take their place among the Death Sworn. * offers an alternative to meeting with Death. If they can beat him in a game, they win a life of luxury. If they lose, he adds them to his deck of doomed souls. * was an avatar of compassion and mercy before Twisted Fate tricked the lords of the living into trading her to the Underworld. A brief cheat sheet to all alternate universes |-| Skins= Hecarim ReaperSkin.jpg|Reaper Hecarim Katarina DeathSwornSkin.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Soraka ReaperSkin.jpg|Reaper Soraka Twisted Fate UnderworldSkin.jpg|Underworld Twisted Fate Viktor DeathSwornSkin.jpg|Death Sworn Viktor Wukong UnderworldSkin.jpg|Underworld Wukong Zed DeathSwornSkin.jpg|Death Sworn Zed Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Deathsworn Viktor skin visual effects folio| |-| Gallery= Harrowing Statue Model 01.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Harrowing Statue Model 02.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Katarina DeathSworn Concept 01.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina DeathSworn Concept 02.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina DeathSworn Concept 03.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina DeathSworn Splash Concept 01.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Katarina DeathSworn Splash Concept 02.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Hecarim Reaper Concept 01.jpg|Reaper Hecarim Concept Hecarim Reaper Splash Concept 01.jpg|Reaper Hecarim Splash Concept Soraka Reaper Concept 01.jpg|Reaper Soraka Concept (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Soraka Reaper Model 01.png|Reaper Soraka Model Viktor DeathSworn Model 01.png|Death Sworn Viktor Model Wukong Underworld Concept 01.jpg|Underworld Wukong Concept (by Riot Artist Aquatic Moon) Zed DeathSword Model 01.png|Death Sworn Zed Model |-| Summoner Icons= Spiteful Specter profileicon.png|Spiteful Specter Death Mask profileicon.png|Death Mask Vengeful Wraith profileicon.png|Vengeful Wraith Deadfall Treant profileicon.png|Deadfall Treant Baleful Grasp profileicon.png|Baleful Grasp Tomb Angel profileicon.png|Tomb Angel Vilemaw profileicon.png|Vilemaw Iceborn Keeper profileicon.png|Iceborn Keeper Spirit of the Altar profileicon.png|Spirit of the Altar Morellonomicon profileicon.png|Morellonomicon Shadow Isles Crest profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Crest Harrowed Puppet profileicon.png|Harrowed Puppet Mark of the Betrayer profileicon.png|Mark of the Betrayer Death Sworn profileicon.png|Death Sworn Death Sworn Viktor profileicon.png|Death Sworn Viktor Death Sworn Katarina profileicon.png|Death Sworn Katarina Death Sworn Zed profileicon.png|Death Sworn Zed |-| Ward skins= Deadfall Ward.png|Deadfall Ward Widow Ward.png|Widow Ward Tomb Angel Ward.png|Tomb Angel Ward Death Sworn Ward.png|Death Sworn Ward Category:Harrowing Category:Hecarim Category:Katarina Category:Soraka Category:Twisted Fate Category:Viktor Category:Wukong Category:Zed Category:Alternate Universe